


Lovely Boy

by Sherlockwsh



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Boy Eggsy, Bottom Eggsy Unwin, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Horny Eggsy, M/M, Punishment, Sexual Content, Sugar Daddy Harry, Top Harry, Voice Kink
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:05:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5439398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockwsh/pseuds/Sherlockwsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Eggsy quiere llamar la atención de Harry, nada mejor que portarse mal. Los castigos que Daddy suele poner, al final llevan una dulce recompensa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovely Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Lo prometido es deuda. No estoy muy convencida de lo que redacté a la mitad en adelante, pero espero que lo disfruten igual.

 

 **_Sugar, sugar..._ **  
**_Oh, Honey, honey..._ **

* * *

  
  
  
  


— Da-Daddy… no… n-no puedo…

— **_Pensar_** , mi querido niño. Es algo a lo que con frecuencia te instó. Y sin embargo, me has ignorado… un castigo, en este caso, es apropiado.

— D-Daddy… y-yo solo… solo quería jugar un poco…— No. Lo que menos deseaba era enfurecer a Daddy. ¿O en realidad era exactamente lo que pretendía?

— Así es…— La voz de Harry sonaba suave, calmada, pero Gary sabía que debajo, en la octava profunda que calaba en sus huesos, se encontraba la amenaza, el delicioso castigo que esperaba con ansias.—… Y ahora, permíteme _mostrarte_ una lección; Te enseñaré como juegan los adultos.

No sabía que era más tortuoso; ver ese ademán tan masculino al retirarse el elegante saco que enmarcaba la figura del hombre galante que le tenía totalmente prendado, ese cuya sola presencia despertaba la potencia de su sexualidad en una dura erección que no podía pensar en desahogar sin su expreso consentimiento. O ver como subía los puños de su camisa hasta los codos, como los tirantes que sostenían sus costosos pantalones se apretaban a sus hombros creando pliegues deliciosos en la camisa inmaculadamente blanca que llevaba debajo o la corbata que pendía perfectamente colocada al centro de su fornido pecho. Y de repente el mareo le sacudió las piernas que parecían tan frágiles, incapaces de reconocer su propia estructura ósea. Caería al suelo, de rodillas, lo sabía. El horror, el estómago haciéndose un nudo de vértigo en que tuvo que reprimir el impulso de abrazarse a sí mismo, reclamó el control sobre su cuerpo.

_“Oh, maldita sea… mierda, mierda, mierda… esa voz, no. Todo menos esa voz…”_

El palpitar de su ritmo cardiaco ensordecía sus orejas como un estruendoso tambor de guerra, las pulsaciones hacia su vientre bajo acometían como estocadas cargadas de goce, de uno que encendía su rostro en mil colores, que hacia sudar su nuca y que apretaba la cremallera de sus vaqueros. La capacidad de pensar, la poca que podría tener frente a Daddy, se esfumó como ligero vapor hacia la nada, dejando ahí la más pura sensación de _necesidad._

 _Necesitaba_ a Daddy, sus cuidados, sus castigos, sus manos… su voz. ¿Cómo era capaz de llevarle a semejante estado de éxtasis sin siquiera tocarlo?

La desesperación se unió al torbellino de sensaciones y emociones que le dejaban hecho un desastre. Bueno, a estas alturas, incluso su ropa interior ya lo era. Sus piernas trataban en vano de reprimir la sensación que nacía desde su vientre bajo, cosquilleando en sus redondos y apretados sacos seminales hacia la punta de una hombría retenida por una ajustada ropa interior de licra. Gracias al cielo Daddy le había retirado el castigo de las bragas de encaje, de llevarlas todavía puestas, se habría sentido como la “ _dulce niña de Papi”._

Fue entonces que casi tuvo la certeza de la crueldad de Daddy que llevo sus varoniles manos al nudo de la corbata para tirar lento, tan tortuosamente lento que el tiempo parecía perder su velocidad, que incluso podía oír el “ _tic, toc_ ” del reloj en la pared cada vez como rotundas resonancias de un gong, que incluso su corazón parecía detenerse con cada pausa y que su hombría luchaba por liberarse del pantalón con sacudidas violentas, vibrando de forma desesperada porque… mierda. ¿A quién quería engañar? Ese era su gesto preferido; ver como Harry al llegar a casa, aflojaba la maldita corbata dejándole ver solo por un instante, una madura y exquisita porción de su piel. Ahora ya no solo le temblaban las piernas, lo hacía todo su cuerpo en una medida descontrolada, incluso su mandíbula apretaba los dientes unos contra otros y ni el rechinido desagradable le haría detenerse con tal de no sentirse tan entregado al dominio… pero dios… era Daddy… él se haría  cargo de todo; de su inquietud, de su deseo. ¿Y que si la tortura pre ambular era casi insostenible y mortal?

Eggsy daría su vida por él, de ser necesario.

De cualquier modo, ¿No era eso lo que venía buscando al tomar el automóvil de la agencia y escaparse para jugar unas “carreras” con sus antiguas amistades? Sabía las consecuencias de ello y muy dentro de sí, le fascinaba la idea de ver de nuevo y el resto de su vida, esa faceta de Harry. Esa donde dejaba de ser el elegante caballero inglés para convertirse en el insaciable amante experto que le mostraba el camino al abandono carnal.

En esos momentos… en **_estos_ ** momentos, Harry dejaba de ser un Kingsman, dejaba de ser un hombre prácticamente inalcanzable para convertirse en Daddy. Y Daddy siempre sabía exactamente qué hacer para corregirle y calmar su hambrienta agonía.

— De rodillas…

Y Eggsy ni siquiera supo cuando cayó con un ruido sordo y pesado en la alfombra, jadeando, intentando recuperar el aire que le hacía falta. Esa voz de nuevo, esa suave nota autoritaria que erizaba los poros de su piel como si viajaran a través del aire y prácticamente le **_tocaba_** con la voz.

Fue como si su cuerpo reconociera la orden antes de que él mismo pudiera procesarla, antes de que pudiera razonarla, antes de que siquiera pudiera entender lo que Harry había pronunciado pues era la melodía masculina lo que emitía en lo único que podía concentrarse, el significado de sus oraciones, de sus órdenes quedaba en segundo plano.

— Mírate; ni siquiera te he tocado y ya estas a punto de….

“ _No lo digas. No lo digas, Daddy. No podré soportarlo_ ”

Pero tembloroso, no pudo articular la réplica intentando retenerse, intentando por un segundo no sucumbir a la erótica forma que los ecos sonoros de Harry alcanzaban el punto clave en su interior solo con el timbre de su voz.

—… _Correrte_.

“¡Mierda!”

Eggsy separó los labios porque simplemente el calor de su aliento ardía. Dejó escapar una bocanada de aliento y un ahogado gemido lastimero. Daddy lo había dicho sin más. Él, cuya boca jamás pronunciaba un juramento, él, cuyo vocabulario sofisticado envolvía los sentidos de cualquiera que alcanzara a escuchar su conversación, él, un hombre refinado y de modales exquisitos, jurando de forma vulgar. Harry tenía que estar jodiéndolo. No había una maldita forma en que no supiera lo que estaba causándole y demonios. El castigo apenas comenzaba y ya estaba al límite, perdiendo la razón.

— Levanta tu rostro.

Hasta entonces, Eggsy no estuvo consciente que se encontraba apoyado en cuatro, con las uñas enterradas entre las fibras de la alfombra y los nudillos palideciendo. Si. Necesitaba aferrarse algo para no desfallecer. Inconscientemente, cuando los dedos, esos suaves dedos, su calor, su infinitamente lascivo tacto por superfluo que fuera, le sostuvieron por la barbilla. Su virilidad alcanzo el punto máximo de excitación. Palpitaba a la par de cada latido de su corazón, hinchado, empapado de un elixir translucido que ya comenzaba a reflejarse como una mancha oscura en la mezclilla.

— _D-Daddy_ …— ¡Joder! Su propia voz le pareció una súplica desesperada, en un acorde necesitado, deseoso y humillante, tan vulnerable, que de no estar jodidamente tieso, habría sentido asco de sí mismo. Pero ¿Qué más importaba? Necesitaba alivio. Su cuerpo empezaba a doler, incluso sus testículos. Deseaba vaciarse, que Daddy lo liberara, que Daddy expiara sus culpas. Si. Si. Si eso quería oír, sí. Había sido un niño malo. Necesitaba el castigo para poder obtener pronto la recompensa.

— Eggsy, no.

“Dios santísimo. Tienes que estar jodiéndome” La más cotidiana de las frases vuelta ahora una erótica advertencia. Gary apretó los labios intentando callarse, pero el resultado fue peor. El gemido que ahogó fue aún más penoso y acongojado de lo que le habría gustado que sonara.

— Abre la boca para mí.

Y así lo hizo, a penas pudiendo controlar su sistema psicomotor. Entonces un objeto frio, cilíndrico y duro, invadió su paladar vertiendo su ardiente contenido. Se atragantó con él. Era caliente y refrescante a la vez, pero picante y delicioso.

— Modales. No lo desperdicies, Eggsy. Beber mientras conduces es, sin lugar a dudas, lo más insensato que podrías hacer y dado que tú _deseo…_ — La forma en que Harry hizo énfasis en esa palabra, le causo una sacudida que casi le hace desfallecer. Es verdad. Había llevado consigo un par de botellas para sus amigos, y tan solo él había bebido la mitad de una, ellos el resto. — … parece ser insaciable. No encuentro otro modo que colmarte de lo que _necesitas_ …

“¡CARAJO!” volvió a atorarse, tosiendo en la boquilla del envase cuando un gemido espontaneo broto de su boca, su mirada ya estaba borrosa. No sabía si era por el licor, por la maldita erección, quizá las ganas ya incontenibles de venirse sin importar hacerlo en su propia ropa, pero supo que la forma en que pronunció la palabra “ _necesitas_ ” tenía mucho más que ver en ello.

Eggsy trago una, dos, tres veces sin parar hasta que el líquido comenzó a escurrir por la comisura de sus labios, hacia la curva del cuello, acariciando su manzana de adán, hasta llegar a su pecho y empapar la playera que llevaba puesta. Solo entonces Harry retiró la botella de los labios dedicándole una mirada serena. Pero Eggsy, en su conmoción pasional, no habría podido distinguirlo. Desde donde estaba, arrodillado en el suelo, parecía como si las gafas de Daddy fuesen opacas, siniestras, intimidantes.

— Daddy… Daddy…— Mareado, imposiblemente excitado y desesperado por conseguir más que el rose de sus yemas, Gary dejó surgir la súplica en cada nota de su jadeante voz.

“Carajo. Mierda… me voy…”

Tuvo que retirar la vista lejos de Daddy. Estuvo a nada de dejarse ir al orgasmo casi obligado por la visión de un bulto enorme, duro y que hacía que los pantalones de Harry recrearan pliegues tirantes entre sus piernas.

Si… había conseguido excitarlo. Daddy tenía una erección por él, por nadie más que por él. Y Eggsy, lleno de un goce que apenas podía describir, se lanzó a sus pies, besando con adoración la punta de los zapatos y su recompensa fue una suave caricia entre los cabellos dorados que lo regresó a su lugar.

— Daddy… D-Da…

— Modales, Eggsy. Debes usar tus modales.

— P-Por favor…

— No escucho.

— Por favor, Daddy…

— ¿Si, mi querido niño?

— Po-Por favor, Daddy. Quiero sentir como te corres en mi culo.

Harry suspiró con media sonrisa siniestra en el rostro. Media sonrisa de una naturaleza que Eggsy jamás vio antes en ese apuesto rostro maduro. Media sonrisa que le daba un aire distinto a lo que conocía, al decente y educado hombre. Quien ahora tenía delante era definitivamente Daddy.

— Jurar no es propio de un caballero.— le recordó tomándole de los cabellos con una fuerza que hizo arder el cuero cabelludo.

— Los Modales…— Con ese solo agarre le hizo girar sobre sus rodillas y le estampó el rostro contra el suelo. Su mejilla derecha ardía, el golpe le aturdió todavía más y la erección amenazaba con estallarle en los pantalones que Harry bajó de un tirón muslos abajo prácticamente desgarrándolos y dejando expuesto un par de redondos, sonrosados y perfectos glúteos.

— Hacen…— Y aquí escuchó el sonido de una bragueta al deslizarse hacia abajo, el calor que tanto ansiaba ¡Por fin! Entre sus dos mejillas que se mecieron en contra desesperadas.

— Al hombre.

Su columna vertebral no pudo sostener el peso de Harry cuando este prácticamente desgarró su esfínter con una embestida violenta. Pero no fue necesario que tuviera fuerzas para ello, Daddy le sostenía las caderas en alto, las estrujaba bajo sus dedos amenazando con fracturarle cada hueso y era delicioso sentirlo tan desesperado, tan duro, tan enérgico dentro, sentir como se reclinaba sobre el para alcanzar el cuello y morder la piel. Dejaría marcas, unas oscuras marcas hechas por sus perfectos labios. Su respiración en el oído le enloquecía todavía más y el ardor en su garganta que ya nada tenía que ver con el alcohol consumido momentos antes, le hizo darse cuenta de que se debía a que gruñía, jadeaba y gemía a todo volumen. Y es que por encima del dolor al ser destrozado de ese modo, se erigía el placer de sentir la hombría de Daddy tan dura como una piedra separando su tierna piel, entrando y saliendo a una velocidad insaciable, incansable, arrasadora y deliciosa. Pero no podría aguantar su paso. La expectativa durante tanto tiempo incrementaba la sensibilidad con que cada fibra de su existencia percibía el placer.

— Daddy… D-Daddy… n-no puedo más…. P-por favor…— necesitaba correrse, ya no podía soportarlo, no podía retenerlo más. Harry destrozaba su próstata y Gary no haría nada por detenerlo. Sus parpados se teñían en lucecitas de colores, su boca estaba seca y el vértigo se extendía desde sus testículos hasta la punta de su hombría que goteaba en hilos cristalinos su más erótico deseo. Pero por el contrarío de complacerle, Daddy se detuvo.

— Si lo quieres, trabaja por ello.

Si, si, sí. Justo lo que deseaba, venirse duro, intenso y con Daddy dentro de él. Quería no solo llegar a la cumbre, sino arrastrar a Harry con él. Sus caderas exigían el pago por su buen comportamiento durante la “lección”. Con cada golpe en que sus caderas iban y venían estrellándose en la pelvis de su Daddy, Eggsy acortaba sus oportunidades pues el aire ya le hacía falta y pronto sus ojos comenzaron a rodar en blanco. Separó los labios cuando una energía sorpresiva le hizo enderezar la columna vertebral, cuando su abdomen se contrajo y su hombría se sacudió expulsando bajo presión sus hilos de semen perlado y caliente en la alfombra y parte del pantalón destrozado que todavía le colgaba de los muslos. Sus brazos parecían flexionarse, temblar débiles con el último soplo de fuerza que le restaba. Pero Harry no se detenía. Sintió como el pecho se alejaba de su espalda, como Harry la presionaba con la palma de una mano prácticamente recostándolo boca abajo, lo único que Eggsy debía hacer es permitir que Harry elevara sus caderas. Aunque fue trabajo difícil cuando el orgasmo expulso los últimos rastros de semen y su vista cansada, nublada y abatida, se transformaba en un desastre porque Daddy había dispuesto a no darle descanso.

— Daddy… Por favor… Da-Damelo… — rogó por ello. Su cuerpo se contraía alrededor de él, porque lo exigía por sí solo. Lo deseaba, lo necesitaba y Harry se lo concedió.

Descargó cada oleada de semen en su interior, aferrando a la cintura de su querido niño hasta que las ultimas gotas permanecieron dentro Y Eggsy podía sentirlas deslizarse para llenarle. Escuchar los más discretos sonidos provenir de Harry era todo lo que podría haberle hecho inmensamente feliz. Como un pequeño cachorro que ha obtenido la recompensa de su amo y cuando al fin Harry abandono su cuerpo, le habría gustado permanecer siendo uno solo con él hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Perdió la noción del tiempo y el espacio. No supo por los siguientes minutos donde era arriba o abajo. Daddy se había hecho cargo de nuevo de sanar su agonía, de guiarle y de premiarle. Y ahora que reaccionaba, se encontraba acorralado entre unos brazos y el pecho de quien era su dueño.

— ¿Daddy? — preguntó dándose cuenta de que lo llevaba en brazos.

— Tranquilo, mi querido niño. Daddy se hará cargo de ti.

  



End file.
